Seems Like Heaven
by Pyro Serrenity
Summary: When Damien begins to develop feelings for the high school Jock, Jason. His life begins to turn upside down as he battles to contain his life between Highscool, and the oh so perfect guy, who won't stay out of his head; Jacob. Rated M for later chapters


**Hey! It's Pyro here. With my first fanfiction! I'm very excited to share my ideas and stories with you guys!**

_**When Damien begins to develop feelings for the high school Jock, Jason, his life begins to turn upside down as he battles to contain his life between his friends, and the guy who won't stay out of his head, Jacob.**_

_**3:00 AM. Damien's house**_** –**

**Damien rolled over onto his stomach, swinging his arm across the mattress, letting his arm hang off the edge of the bed as he slept through the remaining hours of when he had to wake up for his first day of being a sophomore. **

**As hours passed, the buzzing sound of Damien's alarm clock went off, making Damien jump up out of his bed, anxious to get to school and re connect with his friends. He walked into his closet, picking out a casual outfit consisting of a bright red shirt, with faded dark blue jeans and red and white pair of sneakers. **

"Shit! I'm almost late!" **The male shouted out, as his eyes traveled across the room to his alarm clock, noticing it set it 15 minutes late. He ran out of his room, grabbing his bag that was hanging off his door knob, and out of his house. He groaned as he saw the back of the school bus driving away from his house, too far away for him to catch it.**

"Fuck! C'mon Damien.. it's the first day of school, and you're already about to mess it up!'' **He thought to himself. He then looked over across the street, hearing a familiar voice call his name. **

''Ha! Oh look, the little faggot got left for school again!''

**Damien looked up to see the guy who he despised, his high school bully, Jason. He groaned out, rolling his eyes as he began to walk towards his school, trying to ignore the jock's attempts to hit him with rocks that he we throwing to him.**

**Once Damien arrive at school, being close to 30 minutes later; He was thrown against the school's brick wall, by Jason who seemed quite angry. Damien gave out a loud grunt as his back hit the wall, closing his eyes shut, afraid that Jason was going to pound his face in.**

''Hey! Faggot, why the fuck did you ignore me like that? Are you begging for me to beat the gay out of you?'' **The Jock pressed his body against Damien's, pressing him against the wall and placing his arms above his hands, gripping them roughly. The jock then would lean into the smaller male, whispering into his ear. **''I'm going to make your life.. a living hell, kid..''

**Damien swallowed, as his breathing became heavier, and everything around him became a blurry image. Hey hesitated slightly, his lip quivering as he searched for the correct words to use, hesitant not to upset the larger, stronger male. **

"P-please! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. Just, jet me go to c-class..''** He spoke in a nervous, shaky tone. His eyes avoiding contact with the male's eyes, which seemed as though were filled with rage. **

**That jock chuckling lowly, as hands realizing from the smaller boys hands, roughly pushing the boy on top the side of the wall, finally walking into the school, fixing his jacket as he did so.**

**Damien sighed out, looking around to see if any had been watching the scene that kept replaying in his head endlessly, occur. **''Nm.. Fuck.. Now I'm definitely late for class." **He sighed once more, walking into the double doors of the school and straight towards the class room, not bothering to get a excuse slip.**

**Once he arrive to the class room, he took in a deep breath, knowing that when he walked in, all eyes would be focused on him, because of his late arrival. Once ready, the male nervous reached out his hand to grab the knob and turn it, pushing open the door, wincing as he it squeaked out loudly.**

**He walked inside , first looking at the teacher, who was looking at him with a somewhat annoyed expression on his face. He then looked out to the students, who were sure enough, staring at him intently, eyes traveling up and down his body, observing the outfit he had on, to the way his hair fall down to his ears, it strand going out in all sorts of directions, the way his eyes were shaking drastically, and his baggy jeans coming past the rim of his shoes, almost touching the floor.**

**He looked past the crowd, looking for a seat. Finding one, next to a handsome male, who was dressed in a tight red shirt, with cargo jean, and red and white vans, his dark hair almost covering up his bright green eyes, that complimented his silver snake bites, which made Damien whimper silently to himself, Damien finding snake bites a drastic turn on. **

**Damien jumped as his thoughts were savaged away by the teacher's smutty, low voice calling out to him, demanding that he took a seat. **''O-oh!.. S-sorry, sir'' **He then sat down next to the green eyed male, slinking down into his seat with embarrassment. **

"Heh.."** The green eyes male chuckled, before leaning over to Damien, whispering; **"Hey don't worry about Mr. Brock. He think he's all top shit, but he's not. He can't even keep this class under control for more than 30 minutes"

**Damien laughed lowly, just enough for a few other's to hear. **"Thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to remember that.'' **He smiled lightly before nervously, but not making it noticeably, reaching out his hand to the male's. **"I'm Damien by the way.."

**The green eyed male gave off a rater stunning smile, and gladly shook Damien's hand, firmly. **"I'm Jacob. Nice name you got there, Damien."

**The boy's cheeks turned from his somewhat pale skin color, to a light pink shade. His nerves focusing on the soft, yet firm grip of the male's hand around his. His eyes traveling up to his lips, admiring his beautiful smile that seemed to brighten his day, just a little. Even though, he had only known this guy for a few minutes.**

''Thank you, sir''** He said, laughing once more. **"So um, I noticed you have the same football jacket that Jason had on. Are you on the team?"

"I indeed am!"** He said happily. **"Why'd you ask?"

**Damien then swallowed lightly.** "No reason. I just.. know 'someone' on the team, and you head the same jacket he had. So I was just wondering."

**Jacob smiled lightly, nodding his head.** "Ah.. I see." **He then turned his attention up to Mr. Brock. **"Well. It was nice talking to you Damien. You seem like a cool guy to have as a friend"

**Damien smiled lightly once more, nodding his head in return. **"Nice talking to you as well, Jacob"

_**6 Hours Later; Gym Class **_**–**

**Damien yawned as he sat on the bleachers, watching all the guys running around back and fourth, down the court as they played basketball. Damien wasn't really the type to play sport, let alone show any interest in gym. So he usually just kept to himself and watched everyone else enjoy their time, in what they made out to be, the best time of the day.**

**Damien looked over down the bleachers, seeing one of the smaller boys, who looked like one of the stereotypical type nerds, with the buttoned up, tucked in shirts, and the glasses, being harassed by one of the Football players on the team. His view was suddenly blocked by a larger figure. Once he looked up, he smiled at the sight. Jacob; the guy who he was waiting on to see through out the whole day. Now happy, realizing that they had Gym class together. **

"Sup pretty boy!"** Jacob said sarcastically, plopping right next to Damien, resting his hands on his own legs.**

"Eh, nothing. Just watching these guys play this ridiculous sport."

''Ridiculous? Well.. I wouldn't call it _that_ but alright. Do you not like basketball?" **He asked in a curious tone, looking at the other male.**

**Damien only gave off a slight shrug.** ''It's fine. I mean. I don't really find much interest in throwing a orange ball at a net while you guys all up against your ass"

**Jacob laughed out, smiling at the male's response. **"Well. Once you get the hang of it, you'll love it. Knowing how to play basketball, and not liking it, fine. But if you don't like it, it's probably because you don't know how to play.''

''And just what are you saying? .. That I don't know how to throw a fucking ball into a net?'' **'He spoke in a sarcastic voice, turning to the male, now slightly more interested in the conversation.**

"Hey. You said it. Not me!" **He laughed once more. **''But if you think you can play, you should come by my house after school and play me. One on One. I have a goal in my back yard."

**Damien didn't like the fact of playing basketball, but heck. If it meant spending more 'get to know' time with Jacob, he'd be up for it. **"Sure. Why not. I have nothing better to do at my house. I'd love to"

**Jacob then gave off, yet another beautiful smile.** "Well great! Here, give me your number. I'll text you the address"

**They two then exchanged each other's numbers, before Jacob's name was called by one of his Team mates from across the gym.**

''Well! Cya at 5 Damien!"** He then ran off to his team mate.**

**And just when he said that. The school bell rang, signifying the end of the school day.**

_**4:55; On the way to Jacob's house.**_

**Damien looked down at his phone screen, checking the GPS navigation, making sure he was on the right track. The GPS instructing him to stop where he was, notifying that he had reached his destination. **

"Hm.. nice house he has."** He then got out of his car, walking to the front door, knocking on it, and waiting for someone to answer it. Once Jacob opened the door, he smiled lightly, his eyes traveling down Jacob's body, noticing the way his tight muscle shirt wrapped around his toned, sculpted chest, outlining each one of his 6 perfectly carved abs. And his loose, bright blue basketball shorts.**

"So I see you came properly dressed" **Jacob said teasingly, as he admired Damien's loose Lakers jersey, and basketball shorts.**

''Ha-Ha, very funny. Let's just get this going shall we?''

"We shall…"** Jacob them ran into his house, and came back out with his basketball. **"Follow me" **He then led him and Jacob to his backyard. He walked onto the court, then tossing the ball to Damien. **"You get ball first"

**Damien barely caught the ball in his hands, but managed to pull it off. He then began to dribble the ball, walking his way closer to the goal, as Jacob watched him intently. His arms slightly up, ready to block his shot. Damien the smiled lightly he extended his arms up, as if he was going to shoot, making Jacob jump up. Damien then quickly brought his arms down, faking out Jacob and taking the opportunity to shoot the ball. Which he missed his shot. **"Damn It!" **he shouted out in frustration. **

**Jacob laughed lightly, and ran after the ball which had rolled off to the side. Once he got back he threw the ball back at Damien. **"Hm, it should be my ball. But I guess I should help you with your shooting. First off, you're too stiff. Don't stand completely still. Jump a little, just to increase your distance. Now.. try again"

**Damien nodded a bit, as he took a deep breath, and pushed his feet off the ground, shooting the ball into the air, over the goal. He then sighed once more, blushing in embarrassment. **"It's no use. You were right, I suck at basketball."

**Jacob once again, ran to retrieve the ball, grabbing it and bringing it back, yet again, tossing it back to Damien. **''Okay.. let me help you more, then time" **He then walked behind the boy, pressing his body against his, and placing his hands on the male's hand, holding his. **

**Damien's cheeks flustered a darker shade of a red, as he felt his body against the rock hard abs of the other male, almost feeling protected by him, a slightly smile forming on his face.**

''Now. Relax your muscles" **Jacob said, lightly bending the males elbows down,. **"Get your stance straight..** He then pressed his body against his, closer. **"Now.. Jump and shoot!"

**Damien did so, as he jumped up with the other male, let out a low moan as he felt the male's dick grin into his ass when they both jumped, watching as the ball flew directly into the net. Dropping down onto the ground. **

**Jacob noticed the moan escaping from Damien's mouth, but didn't really pay It any attention. Only smiling that Damien made the shot. **"See! It wasn't all the hard was it?"

"No. I guess not." **He laughed lightly. ** "Oh.. Jacob, you can let me go n-now.."

**Jacob quickly released his grip on the male, taking a step backwards. **"Sorry!" **He laughed nervously, as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, ruffling it up a bit.**

"So did you want to come in for a drink of something? My dad and mom our out of town from the next week, on a business trip. And I found my dad's secret stash of beers. Care to drink one with me?"

**Damien swallowed a bit at the fact of drinking with him at his house. Becoming slightly nervous. **"I don't know. Drinking? Wont you get in trouble for drinking his beer? Let alone getting… Drunk."

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine. No, We'll be fine. C'mon. You'll enjoy it… Trust me." **He grinned lightly, as he wrapped his arm around the male's shoulder and led him inside the house, through the back door. Once inside, his locked the back door, and front door. He then ran down into the basement, coming back out with a jug of Beers, the jug being filled with ice. **"Fresh and cold. I had it ready as soon as I got home, for you."** He smiled lightly , handing the boy a single beer. **

**Damien smiled lightly, he used his teeth to open the beer. **''Thanks, Jacob. You didn't have to do all of this, though." **He lifted the bottle up, letting the rich liquid poor down his throat, drinking about half of the beverage. **

"Oh don't mention it" **He chuckled as he did the same, drinking about half of the cold drink. **

**A few hours past, and both males are completely drunk, somehow, both ending on the couch, with Jacob lying on top of Damien. **

**Well, that's the end of that chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger. But depending on the reception I get from you guys, decides whether I'll continue this or not. I hope everyone who read, enjoyed it!**


End file.
